


Look so Damn Good on Ya

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: A fic based on the song Aint My Fault by Zara Larsson, it's just like pure filth tbh





	Look so Damn Good on Ya

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a Cake+the reader poly relationship fic based on the song Ain't My Fault and um I got carried away. Requests can be sent to my writing blog djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

The bass of the club you were at was thumping through your veins and sweat was dripping down your forehead from having just gotten off the dance floor. You were currently sat in Calum's lap, his arms wrapped around your waist possessively his lips brushing your neck as he whispers in your ear. 

"You and Luke looked so damn good out there doll." He says, voice gravelly with just the slightest slur to his words from the drinks that had been flowing since midnight. "We're the two of you trying to put on a show for me on purpose?"

"Mm, maybe just a little bit." You giggle softly. "But you know I really love working him up like that, he makes it so damn easy." 

"That's true, he's such an eager little thing isn't he?" Calum whispers his eyes looking over your shoulder at where Luke was talking to a friend that had come to the club with you all, Luke glances your way feeling Calums smoldering gaze on him. You can see a blush creep up his already flushed skin and he bites his lip looking flustered and cute, his damp curls falling in front of his face.

"He is so damn cute Cal." You whine turning to look back at Calum your hands resting on his shoulders and you lean in to kiss him, just a quick peck, but he deepens it before pulling away. You knew what he was doing when you looked up and saw Luke trying hard not to stare, but failing his eye glazed over as he watched the two of you. Just then Calum reaches a hand out and subtley makes a come here motion with his fingers, calling Luke over to you. 

"H-hey babe." He says softly once he's right in front of the two of you, he sounds flustered and you can see that he's already slightly hard behind his tight black pants. 

"Are you having a good time, love?" Calum asks him his eyes soft but theres a hint of his dominant edge hidden in them. 

"Y-yeah, I'm having a great time. Do you guys want another round of shots?" He hums looking from your face to Cal's and you nod in agreement. 

"I could go for another round, and then maybe some more dancing, how does that sound baby boy?" You ask a smirk on your lips seeing Luke gulp and nod. "I wanna go with both of you this time though." 

"You know I'm more of a watcher doll, but for you I'll make an exception." Cal hums kissing your neck. "Luke lets go get the next round for everyone." He suggests and the boys leave for the bar leaving you alone in your booth until Michael plops down in front of you.

Instead of heading straight to the bar, Calum drags Luke back towards the back hallway where the bathrooms are. Its barely lit and he pulls him to a back corner pressing him against the wall and smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss, his tongue sliding along Lu's bottom lip and then pushing past them, caressing over Luke's sensually. A moan bubbles up in Luke's chest and it vibrates between them his arms going around Cal's neck to pull him in closer.

"You're so fucking pretty baby." Calum grunts kissing down his neck and nipping at his collar bones. "My gorgeous baby boy, Lukey." He whispers lips pressed to Luke's ear. A whimper passes his lips and in the next second Calum's body heat is gone he's walking back down the hallway towards the bar and he looks over his shoulder at a flustered Luke. 

"C'mon baby, we've kept everyone waiting long enough." 

 

Two more shots later you're out on the dance floor with both of your boys, Luke was pressed to your back and Calum to your front, your sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Luke was mouthing at your neck and making little whimpering noises whenever you rubbbed up against his bulge, and you couldn't help but wear a satisfied smirk, your hands gliding down Calum's chest. Standing on your tip toes you lean in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm gonna get us an Uber home."

"Mmm, you're so perfect." He hums kissing your forehead. You pull your phone out of your clutch opening the uber app and ordering a ride for the three of you. Once your phone is put away you focus back on the two boys surrounding you and you can hear Luke's whimpers picking up intensity and you turn to look at him. His eyes are glassy and his pink lips are parted just slightly and you can tell he was pretty far gone, the teasing had truly gotten him all worked up and by the looks of it he was going to cum any minute now. 

"Cal, we should go wait outside, I think Lu could use some fresh air." You say softly and he nods his head in agreement.

"I'll go grab our things from the table, you two head outside, alright?" He says brushing a hand over Luke's shoulder lovingly a soft smile on his lips. You nod and smile back taking Luke's hand and leading him through the crowd and out the front door, Calum telling the group that Luke was feeling under the weather so you were going to head home. 

Luke was clingy on the ride to your shared apartment. One minute he had his face buried in your neck pressing kisses there, his fingers laced with yours needing that contact, the next he had switched to kissing on Calum, he was desperate and needy just the way you liked him. 

You all get out of the uber quickly, exchanging pleasantries with the driver before making your way into the lobby and Calum pulls out the card you have to use to get on the elevator, and it seems as though it takes for ever for the elevatorbto arive once he's swiped it. Luke's ansty hands were on your hips playing with the waistband of your skirt and Calum just side eyes the two of you with a proud smirk. 

"So fucking lucky." He murmurs to himself and you're sure you weren't supposed to hear it but it makes your heart go all soft. You brush your fingers over the back of his hand and give him a coy smile and he bites his bottom lip his eyes softening for just a moment until the elevator dings letting you know its arrived and that electricity between the three of you returns as you step inside. The second the doors close Calum is pressed to your front backing you up against the wall and pressing wet kisses to your lips ignoring Luke on purpose. You moan against his lips wrapping an arm around his neck and lacing your fingers through his thick curls, meanwhile Luke stares longingly. His eyes wide and doe like, his back pressed to the wall opposite you and Calum, and his hand is gently rubbing his cock over his pants. He whimpers pathetically when he sees Calum reach a hand under your skirt, the noise that passes your lips only managing to turn him on more. 

"You're a very naughty girl." Calum rasps teeth grazing over your earlobe as his fingers brush over your soaked lips sending shivers up your spine, tingles sparking all over your skin. "You didn't wear any panties."

You whine and buck your hips into his touch your eyes grazing up and down Luke's body, watching him play with himself. His breathing was heavy and his eye lashes were splayed over his cheeks, he looked like a heavenly being. 

"You know what I do to naughty girls y/n?" Calum purrs a dark edge creeping into his voice and you shake your head looking up at him innocently. "I punish them."

Just then the elevator dings and the doors open on your 10th floor apartment, Calum steps back from you leaving you panting, staring at his back as he steps off the elevator without another word. Your body was thruming with desire, you and Luke share a desperate look before getting out of the elevator together. 

"I want you both to go to the bedroom and wait for me. No touching other than helping each other out of your clothes." Calum commands, his voice deep and domineering and it makes you and Luke both whimper at the same time.

"Y-yes sir." You say softly, taking Luke's hand and walking down the hall to the bedroom, and once the door is closed Luke has his lips pressed to yours in a needy kiss his hands cupping both sides of your face and he's moaning against your lips. You kiss back for just a moment nipping at his bottom lip before you pull back.

"Help me out of my dress, please, Lu?" You ask turning your back to him so he could undo the zipper and you look over your shoulder at him a devilish look in your eyes. He pulls the zipper down kissing each newly exposed inch of skin the whole way down your back making you shiver and let out a soft whine, your hands clenched at your sides. The dress falls to the floor leaving you completely naked except for a strapless bra. You feel Lukes eyes taking in your body like he's done a thousand times before and you don't feel nervous anymore. Instead you feel proud as you see the lust and the need in his eyes as his hand comes to rest on your hip.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He murmurs his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and his fingers rubbing circles into your skin making goosebumps appear. 

"I-I should probably help you out of your clothes now Luke, before Calum comes back." You stutter, Lukes touch creating more heat in the pit of your stomach. 

"Lemme taste you first, please?" He asks, his voice a desperate plea and his eyes bore into yours like there was nothing more he wanted in the world. You let out a few shaky breaths before looking over at the door, hoping Calum would take just a bit longer with whatever he was doing. Without saying anything you pull out of Luke's arms and go sit at the end of the bed, a smirk on your lips, spreading your legs wide as and invitation to him. 

Luke kneels between your parted thighs his eyes focused on your wet lips the moonlight coming in from the window highlights how wet you really are. You watch him carefully, your fingers going into his hair so you can see his face as he leans in and slicks his tongue from your entrance up to your clit. You both let out a soft moan and your hips buck forward desperate for more. He parts your lips with with two fingers and swirls his tongue around your clit again before he starts sucking, your thighs trying to close but his head stops them. He keeps going enthusiastically, always so eager to please, but you hear a throat clear across the room and you gasp looking up to see Calum standing against the closed door. 

"Its funny because I remember specifically saying NO touching." Calum says his voice soft, you can't quite gauge his mood, although you're sure he's furious. Luke pulls away from you looking over his shoulder nervously. Cal steps away from the door walking towards the two of you, he's shirtless now, holding a few things in each hand. 

"How wet is she Lukey?" Calum asks standing right behind him now, he's smirking down at you his tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip.

"Really-" He starts, his voice cracking so he clears his throat before continuing. "She's really fucking wet, sir."

Calum chuckles softly and leans forward to kiss the top of Luke's head. You look up at him confused, he wasn't usually this affectionate after you and Luke had disobeyed. You figured he had to be up to something. 

"I had a feeling you two wouldn't listen," He says walking to the left side of the bed and setting down every thing he'd brought to aid in your fun for the night. "So I already knew what I was going to do to both of you, Luke up on the bed please." 

Luke obeys quickly kneeling on the bed behind you now. Calum brushes his long curls out of his face and brushes a thumb over his cheek. You were really shocked with how tender he was being tonight, he wasn't mean, but when you misbehaved he was usually quick to punish.

"We need to get you out of these clothes, baby boy." He coos, his long fingers starting to work at the buttons on Luke's shirt. You turn around to watch and you notice some silk ties, a bottle of lube and a silver plug with a pink crystal at the end and you had a bit of a guess what Calum had planned, at least for Luke. It doesn't take long for Calum to have Luke completley naked an laying on his front, knees tucked under him. He looked so pretty like that his skin so peachy and soft you wished you could touch him.

"Do you trust me, Lu?" He whispers and Luke nods his head mumbling a response you can't quite hear. You watch as Calum kisses down Luke's spine one hand grabbing the lube from across the bed. His other hand parts Luke's cheeks popping the cap on the lube he squeezes some over the tight hole, his thumb circling it slowly. A moan bubbles in Luke's chest, the sound almost a sobbing plea. "I'm gonna put this plug in you, and then I want you to suck me off, okay, peach?"

"Yes, sir." Luke gulps squriming slightly from Calums touch, he was now pressing the cold tip of the plug against Luke's hole. Luke's lips are parted in a silent moan his face turned towards you andyou watch his reactions taking in the pleasure written all over his face. You were trying to remain patient, waiting for Calum to tell you what he wanted you to do but it seemed he was taking his sweet time focusing on Luke. Theres a low groan from Lu when the plug is all the way in and Calum chuckles softly.

"You did so good baby boy. You can get up now, I'm gonna lay on the bed." Calum commands gently, loosing his pants and boxers while Luke stands up. Your mouth waters at the sight if his hard cock and you're a little bit jealous of Luke.

"Daddy, what do you want me to do?" You whine wiggling in your seat in desperation your eyes round and innocent as they look up at him. His eyes get a little darker when his gaze turns to you and you shiver. 

"Patience, baby girl." Is all he says and he swaps places with Luke, laying down on the bed, propped up on the mountain of pillows you all had, his thighs parted just enough for Luke to fit between them. Cal lets out a loud groan feeling Luke's lips wrap around the head of his dick and he has to remember he's the one in control here, his fingers lacing through the blondes curls. He makes eye contact with you, curling a finger for you to come closer. "C'mere darlin', I want you to ride my face." 

Your thighs clench in excitement and you whimper climbing up the opposite side of the big bed your fingers brushing up Calum's side, feeling the smooth skin under your finger tips. He shivers lightly and you giggle softly, his lips parted around a moan from Lukes lips sucking him off expertly. 

"You look so beautiful daddy." You whisper in his ear kissing down his neck, his arms circling your waist.

"So do you," He hums his eyes softening for a split second. "Grab the tie for me princess." He groans through gritted teeth, his hips bucking into Luke's mouth. You grab the silk tie from where its laying on the bed handing it over to Calum and he pulls you up on top of him so that you're straddling his waist. "I want you to ride my face, gorgeous, but you're not allowed to touch, and you can't cum unless I tell you to." 

"Yes, daddy." You moan softly. Calum has your wrists knotted together quickly and he tugs on it to make sure its not too tight. 

Calum helps you to move so that your body is hovering over his face. You can hear the sounds of Luke sucking him off, quiet little moans floating through the room and it makes your pussy clench in desire.

"Oh is someone excited?" Cal teases his warm breath fanning over your wet folds, a whine passing your lips. He grips your thighs firmly and pulls you down against his mouth, his lips going straight for your clit sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the swollen bud. You tug at the restraints your hands wanting to grip his hair and you cry out when he smacks your right bum cheek, your hips grinding down on his mouth. 

He licks up into your tight hole, swirling his tounge languidly making your thighs quiver. His moans of pleasure only manage to increase yours and you can tell Luke has him close to the edge when his movements begin to get sloppy and you have to do most of the work working your hips as best you can without being able to use your hands for leverage. Calum starts moaning Luke's name loudly his eyes clenched tight and he comes down Luke's throat moaning into your cunt. Luke licks Calum clean, kissing up his body before plopping to the side watching you as you keep riding Cal's face your moans getting louder as you feel yourself getting closer to the edge. 

"D-daddy I'm not gonna last much longer." You whimper and you shiver when Lukes fingers start brushing up and and down your thigh his eyss looking up at you in awe. Calums fingers squeeze your thighs tighter and he gets sloppier as he fucks you with his tongue and then he just stops his fingers releasing your thighs. 

"Not yet petal." He hums helping to move you off of him. "I wanna watch you two together." He wears a smirk as he reaches into the night stand grabbing a condom and handing it to Luke. 

"Thank you sir." He whispers meekly, his cheeks a bright rosy color, his eyes alight with excitement. Your thighs were clenched together trying to get some friction while you waited. Luke moves you so that you're on your knees, your hands still tied behind your back, ass up in the air. His hands glide over the soft skin his eyes taking all of you in. "God you're so fucking beautiful." 

Your cheeks flush with heat from the compliment and Calum hums in agreement to Luke. Calums laying beside you fingers brushing through your hair while Luke slides the comdom on, a moan parting his lips when he rubs himself up and down a few times. 

"You're pretty too Lukey." Calum adds smirking down at the blushing boy his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. "You look so good with your cock in your hand, gonna fuck our baby girl." Luke nods and whimpers a shiver running down his body, his tip lining up with your entrance. 

You let out a noise thats half gasp, half whine as he sinks in half way, one hand braced on your lower back. He stops letting you adjust around him but you're impatient and start to wiggle back onto him. He groans and squeezes your hip looking up into Calums eyes for reassurance. Calum whispers in your ear for you to behave and you whine but nod and reply with a'yes daddy' earning a kiss just below your ear. 

 

Luke pushes in the rest of the way moaning at the feeling of your warm, wet walls stretching around him. He pulls back out seconds later before slamming back into you watching your ass bounce from the movement. His lips start to drag down your spine lazily as he keeps thrusting in and out of you at a steady pace.

"You like it like this baby?" Calum whispers his eyes watching Lukes every move. "Luke fucking you from behind, while you're all tied up?" 

"Fuck, mhmm, so much daddy." You whimper grinding back onto Luke. You could feel yourself already start to tighten around him due to how sensitive you already were and his hold on you got shaky. 

"Fuck, feels so good." Luke grunts his eyes clenched tight and his thrusts start to get sloppy. No one was surprised that he was close so soon especially after all the teasing at the club and the ride home. 

"Are you close princess?" Calum asks you his fingers playing with your hair and you just nod your head quickly your hips continuing to grind back wards, your moans getting louder and more drawn out.

"Yes, yes, fuck I'm gonna come!" You moan your hands balled into fists behind your back wishing you could cling to one of them.

 

"Okay baby, come for me." Calum whispers kissing your forehead and it doesn't take more than that to have to screaming as you come around Luke. Your thighs shake but Luke holds you steady as he keeps fucking into you his face pressed into your back muffling his moan. You feel him cumming into the condom inside of you and it just makes you moan even louder. Calum kisses you hungrily, quieting your moans his hands cupping your cheeks. He pulls back and starts playing with Lukes hair.

"Tsk,tsk Lukey baby I didn't say you could come yet." You hear Calum say a few minutes later a devilish smirk on his lips. Luke whines looking up at him a pout on his pretty pink lips. Calum unties your wrists and your arms fall to your sides, a soft sigh passing your lips, Cal picking up one hand and kissing the reddened skin on your wrist. "You okay, gorgeous?" 

"Mhmm, more than okay." You giggle turning over onto your back and smiling up at him.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute, and that I love you so damn much." Calum teases leaning dowm to kiss you some more. "As for you Lukey, I'm not quite finished with you yet."


End file.
